


Afterparty

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Midsummer, Special Guest Appearance: Moominmamma who Knows What To Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: the lads sneak away from a party to enjoy wine under the moon light
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Afterparty

Everyone cheered as the bonfire crackled at the wood, hungrily creeping up the bottom of the pile to the very top. Firewood as the base, piles of unusable wood had been added such as a few old chairs beyond repair, an oval table no one quite wanted anymore, and a lot of Moominpappa’s thrown out story ideas and misspelled documents. There were pale pink and yellow paper lanterns hanging from tree branches and red candles lit on tabletops. Rows upon rows of delicious homemade cooking was made available to the party guests—loud music cheerfully hummed in the background while everyone twirled with a partner or six.

Little My caught the attention of the crowd by tossing in some powder into the fire, the flames bursting from red to purple, green, blue, pink and white before returning to the organ again. With the cheering and laughing, Moomin joined in chanting for more. Moominpappa held up a bottle of whiskey, positioning to pour it on the flames while My prepared another pawful of powder. Clapping, Moomin glanced at Snorkmaiden, who smiled back before turning her attention on the date she had brought with her. Grinning, Moomin turned to see if he could spot Sniff—he bet Sniff would be terrified of the big flames and it was something Moomin liked to tease him about, cruel as it sounded of him. However, his blue lapis eyes met Snufkin’s amber ones instead. Snufkin looked a bit exhausted from the party but pleased he had caught Moomin’s attention. He held up a bottle of wine and shook it, glancing towards the woods. Pleased that Snufkin had sought him out instead of slinking off by himself, Moomin nodded and gestured towards the food table—he’d bring the snacks. Snufkin tipped his hat and began to remove himself from the crowd. On a mission, Moomin made his way towards the table. Perhaps he should grab some apples? Or would bread and cheese pair better with the wine? If so, what kind of cheese? It was very important and suddenly felt a bit overwhelming. Before Moomin could select something, Moominmamma appeared before him with a small picnic basket. She tucked it under Moomin’s arm and winked at him before picking up the helm of her apron and gliding off to join Moominpappa in the dance frenzy that had broken out.

Thankful, and a tad embarrassed that he and Snufkin were so predictable, Moomin finally made his way into the woods. Snufkin was leaning up against a tree, wine bottle, and glasses in his grip.

“Sorry that took me so long!”

“Goodness, did you bring the whole banquet with you?”

“No, well, I don’t think so. It was given to me.”

“Moominmamma?”

“Moominmama.”

Chuckling, the two wandered a little deeper in the woods until the music was a distant memory and the shouts and trills of the guests were a dull hum against the wind. Choosing an open hilltop, they watched as the stars twinkled overhead—though mainly overshadowed by the bright moon— while pouring themselves some damson wine, apple slices topped with soft savory orange cheese, buttered garlic bread rolls already bitten in to, and a cherry pie apiece.

“Are you sure it’s okay we’re out here away from the party? I don’t want to inconvenience you and keep you from a good time.” Snufkin paused in sipping his wine, the liquid sloshing in the glass as he turned to face Moomin, taking off his hat and setting it next to his legs.

“Snufkin! Surely you’re joking. All of the best of times are spent with you!” Moomin cried happily, knocking back some wine. He turned to look at Snufkin, feeling a bit startled. Snufkin had a blush to his face certainly not born from having too much to drink. In the moonlight, there was a silvery light cast about his auburn hair and face, a sort of otherworldly glow. His amber eyes looked as if they were glowing like opals, and Moomin felt his heart beating rapidly quite suddenly. Coughing, Moomin suddenly realized the wine had been coursing down the front of his chest, staining his white fur a dark burgundy. Sitting upright, he coughed the wine out of his lungs, the burning sensation rising up to his nostrils. Snufkin was there handing him a handkerchief, a paw covering his mouth.

“What are you laughing at?” Moomin demanded, but he knew. It was rather funny.

Giggles turned into laughter, the two threw back their heads and began laughing hysterically, clinking their glasses together, toasting to the midsummer night and a new moon. But most certainly to the special bond between them.


End file.
